


She Trembles

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very light fluff. </p><p>Set at the end of Series 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Trembles

She trembles when she looks at you and you can’t help but reach for her, draw her closer, stroke the tears from soft cheeks and sigh, tucking her safe against you. Robert, of course, has never said what happened but the fear in those light eyes tells you everything. She trembles still, slowly beginning to cry. Love is not fair, not ever, but the way she looked at you, the way she trembles, tiny and delicate, hurts. She is afraid of you even now. 

“I’m sorry…. I…”

You silence her gently, pressing a light hand over her mouth, then release her, forcing her to look at you. 

“It isn’t your fault.”

“But I… I tried to…”

“I know.”

She sighs then, her eyes falling to where you have grasped her hands in yours. 

“I know.”

You repeat the words as a sigh. 

“He’s a hard man to forget….”

“I gave my…”

“I know.”

You smile then. 

“I tore it up. Stay. He won’t come near you… but we could use a worker like you.”

She nods and you smile, relieved. You could never tell her how close she came to being your replacement… or his.


End file.
